houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eminence Class Medium Cruiser
Transport Capacity: *48x Starfighters *12-24x shuttles *500-1,500 Marine Garrison or infantry, small small number of ground vehicles The Eminence class was designed as a response to early encounters with Kilo class Medium Cruisers. As Ascendancy class command ships would not be available in large enough numbers to counter these vessels a smaller warship was needed. The older House battleships, while still considered powerful in that era, were deemed to be insufficient and design work began immediately on a larger replacement. It has a pair of engine banks running parallel each with 8 powerful sublight engines. They're fast compared to most medium cruiser designs, especially for the amount of armor it can carry. Because of the engine banks and its speed it was soon nicknamed the "Booster" by the Terrans. Development was delayed several times due to issues with the first generation Knight Class light cruisers drawing the attention of design teams and production resources. By the time the ship entered production the war they had been designed to fight was already over. For most of their career Houses have used them as command ships for fast response fleets, or to help break through formations for Light cruisers and smaller ships to exploit. Note* Baron Knight Commander Abigale Winifred's Eminence was supposedly equipped with twin phase cannon turrets (arrays?) instead of heavy phase cannon during the campaign against the Pirate Warlords. This gave her vessel a distinct advantage at shorter ranges due to the ability of the weapons to better penetrate shields and presumeably target smaller vessels. Variants When compared to the Shukhant the Eminence has seen remarkably little change to its structure or appearance since its initial deployment. Earliest models and many of the subsequent upgrades of the Eminence primarily mounted heavy phase cannon turrets or arrays. Few arrays were initially available on the earliest ships so upgrades have for the most part focused on increasing the output of these weapons. Early Model The first to enter service, lacking many features. A solid all around Medium Cruiser. Armament: 12x Heavy Phase Cannon Turrets 0-4x Forward Torpedo Launchers Standard Model The most common model in service with many Houses even today. A tried and tested design, it is capable of engaging baseline model Kilo class cruisers without assistance. Its higher engine output allows it to dictate the terms of engagement. Armament: 12x Heavy Phase Cannon Turrets or Arrays 0-4x Forward Torpedo Launchers Long Range Model Although rare this variant was infamous in the expeditionary wars where several commanders used them to good effect terrorizing the few Terran Heavy Cruisers when Helios class ships were unavailable. Their Long Range Phase Beam Array is roughly analogous to the light siege cannons later placed aboard Terran Jupiter class transports when converting them into Warships. Armament: 10x Heavy Phase Cannon Turrets or Arrays 0-4x Forward Torpedo Launchers 1x Long Range Phase Beam Array CC Model First appearing in the Warlords period in the late 40th and early 41st century, close combat versions of the Eminence mount multiple twin linked phase cannons. This gives them greater damage potential at shorter ranges where their weapons have a much higher chance of penetrating shields Armament: 6-8x Twin Link Phase Cannon 6-8x Heavy Phase Cannon Arrays 0-4x Forward Torpedo Launchers Plasma Mount Upgrade A Standard model that has seen modification to its port and starboard sides, these ships carry two medium plasma cannons in mounts grafted to the hull. While increasing its mid-range firepower these changes can decrease sublight performance if the engines are not likewise upgraded. It also reduces carrying capacity for starfighters and shuttles, making launch during combat all but impossible. Armament: 2x Spinal Mount Medium Plasma Cannon 12x Heavy Phase Cannon Turrets or Arrays 0-4x Forward Torpedo Launchers Eminence II / Modular (Proposed) House Helios has greatly expanded its ship building over the course of the war beginning with an upgrade to their self titled Medium Cruiser. Newer Helios Class make use of a far more modular design able to mount more powerful engines, tougher armor, and reduce overall production time. A proposed upgrade or replacement for the Eminence class using these techniques could produce a potent and deadly successor. All would have mounting points for a pair of outboard medium plasma cannons. E2 Fire Support This design could make useof advances in Helios siege weaponry, carrying a pair of spinal mounted light siege cannons. Special: 2x Light Siege Cannon E2 Fast Medium This model would carry powerful afterburners giving it sublight performance unmatched by nearly any medium cruiser. While it would not be able to carry siege weaponry there would still be mounting points for medium plasma cannons. Special: Large Afterburners E2 Troop Carrier Intended to represent the previous Standard Model Eminence, this model would carry troops, and starfighters with options for HLV or LST docks. This would allow it to assist in boarding actions or planetary assaults. Special: HLV / LST Docks Category:Medium Cruisers Category:Starships Category:Ships Category:Dominion of Royal Houses